Maybe We're The Walking Dead
by xZ0mbieKitten
Summary: Ametrine goes against her loner ways to get help from the people taking refuge in the prison she finds herself at. Will they help her? And if they do, will the group take her in as one of their own? Starts in Season 3 [Rated M] [OC/Rick Grimes]


**Hey everyone, this is my TWD fanfic. I originally posted one up two other times but took it down because I just felt weird about it. Here is my new and hopefully final one that I'm hoping to be happy with. If you're curious of the pronunciation of my OC's name, it's am-uh-treen, and I will eventually get into the meaning of it later on. Please review to let me know what you all think and if you're interested in what's to come! (:**

* * *

><p><em>"Am I going to die?" <em>the small voice echoed in my broken mind.

_"No, sweetheart, you'll be fine." _My own voice answered. I stare at the empty sky, watching as it slowly lightens. There was a gradient of dark blue to light blue just above the horizon as the sun took it's time to rise.

I waited to hear my surrounding alarms, as I did every morning since I lost her. I woke up screaming every morning from the same dream, making myself a huge target for any of the undead pieces of shit walking nearby. I set up string and wind chime alarms around me while I slept so I could prepare myself. Although I slept in the trees, I wanted to be warned so I had time to climb down and either prepare to kill or run.

My eyes felt like lead weights as I continued to watch the sky until I could see the sun peaking over the trees in the distance. This was my life now, and I began to lose track of why I keep on living this way. I have no one to live for anymore, everyone I know has died and I am just waiting in line for my turn. I've been on the road alone for as long as she's been gone. It's been about a month. I've run into a few people, but never let myself join them. I couldn't do it again. I couldn't let myself get close to someone who would just be lost in this world, leaving me to myself again. I'll do it myself.

I sighed, grabbing my bag from the smaller branch adjacent to the one I had spent the night on. I climbed down, twisting my ankle from slipping and falling to the ground, "fuck!" I cried in a whisper, trying to stand up as quick as possible. It was very painful to walk, but I did it anyway, fighting through it. I took down and packed up all of my handmade alarms and other items before going on the road again.

_Please God, be kind to me today._ I prayed in my mind as I limped along the empty road.

I felt as if I walked forever, the sun now beaming over the top of me. I was lucky enough to make it this far without having to take my knife out, but I had to set up camp early or I'd be left in the dark if I set up at my normal time with this ankle pain. I analyzed the woods next to me, seeing if I could hear or see any movement. When I felt it was safe, I entered, walking as light on my feet as I could, going deep into the woods.

I placed my bag down on the ground, leaned up to the tree I claimed to sleep in. I opened it up, and began to set up my system again. My eyes shot up as I heard a gunshot in the distance. People. People who were _alive_. I continued to tie my string to trees and thought about where the shot came from. _I should check it out_ I thought to myself, _my ankle i__s in bad shape and it's possible that someone could help me._ I sighed and untied what I just did, packing my things back up and moving deeper into the woods in the direction I heard the gunshot come from.

I walked for about ten minutes, ready to give up, when I saw an opening in the distance. When I arrived to the opening, I could see in the distance a large prison. There was open fields surrounded by fencing and a few of the undead were walking around.

I decided to see what this prison had to offer. Could be bad, but it also could be good and I wouldn't know unless I checked it out.

I walked to the fence, looking up, taking in it's height and began to climb it. There was barbed wire at the top, but miraculously there was an open spot that I could get through without harm. I took my time as to not cause too much pain in my ankle. Once I was over I walked until I saw two men. They looked like they were in jumpsuits and were digging a hole.

"Hey!" I yelled to them. They looked up and were holding their shovels up for protection.

"Hey, hey, hey, I come in peace," I held my arms out in front of me, slowly limping towards them, "I just need some help."

I noticed two men off in the distance, one running towards us.

"Who are you?" he said when he got close. He was thin and looked to be Asian.

"My name is Ametrine. I- I have a bad ankle and I just need somewhere to rest for a few days for it to heal," I explained.

"He'll know what's wrong," he pointed up to the man he was with before running over here, "we can have him check you out."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." I followed him to the man who would check my ankle out. He was older, had long, white hair on his head and face and used crutches due to a missing leg.

"Hershel, this is Ametrine. She came to get help for her ankle," the Asian one said.

"I hopped that fence back there, hoping I could take safety here after hearing a gunshot from where I was setting up camp."

"You got this?" the Asian one asked, receiving a nod from Hershel, and entering the building.

"Here, I'll remove all of my weapons and put my bag down," I said tossing everything to the ground, a few feet away, as to not come off as an enemy. I kept a small knife in the boot of my good foot, just for my own safety precautions. I didn't know these people, so I had to be safe as well, while also making them feel safe from me.

"Come sit over here, young lady," he walked towards a bench and I followed, taking a seat on it. I untied my boot and winced in pain as I slid it off my foot.

"I can see already how swollen it is," he said to me, pulling my foot onto his lap. He began to put light pressure all over it, seeing what parts hurt and what parts didn't.

"It looks like you just have a minor sprain. The swelling should go down on it's own within a couple of days and you'll be good shortly after that if you stay off of it as much as possible," he said. I smiled, happy to know that it wasn't a major issue.

"Thank you...Hershel," I looked to him, moving my foot to the ground.

"Come in, and we will see about you getting situated here," he smiled and I grabbed my things, following him inside the prison.

"Not to be rude, but for our own safety, I need to keep you in this area of the prison," he said, locking the door behind us and going through the one in front of us.

"That's fine. I completely understand," I shook my head.

"I'll be back as soon as possible with someone who you can talk to." He closed the door in front of me and locked it.

Now I wait. I'm hoping to God that I didn't get myself into an even bigger mess by coming here, but my gut feeling is that I made the right choice.


End file.
